When It Rains
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A lemon yuri with OC and Nurse Joy.


Me: This was a trade request, and I don't want it to be deleted on Quizlla so I put it here... so enjoy!

* * *

Name- Serenity Valentine

Nickname- Renii (Ren-ie)

Age- 15

Looks- Shoulder length brown hair with her right bang streaked red. Soft brown eyes, tanned skin. 5'6" tall. Lean build, developed

Outfit- A short sleeved white T-shirt under a short black tank top with a red flame design on the front. Black cargo capris and black and red athletic shoes. She wears a dark red sweat band on her left wrist and a finger-less glove on her right hand. Also, she wears dog tags with her name and such on them. Her ears are pierced twice in each ear.

Personality- sarcastic, friendly, perverted, creative, loves her pokemon, laid-back

Pokemon- Pyro the Charizard (Male), Ember the Ninetales (Female), Cinders the Arcanine (Female), Prince the Rapidash (Male), Flare the Flareon (Female), Magmar (Male)

Extra- She is a fire type trainer, and she's in training to be a gym leader.

* * *

You sat on Prince as he rode you towards the Poke center, your Flareon had been injured badly during a run in with Team Rocket and you needed to get him there as fast as possible. You heard thunder boom over the landscape as it would be pouring down soon and you knew that wasn't good weather for Prince to be running in. Finally you saw the neon lights of the center and breathed a sigh of relief jumping off him and quickly putting him in his pokeball before it began pouring. You began running the rest of the way as your clothes were quickly soaked through and clinging to your body. You reached the door as it opened for you and you slid across the floor and into the front desk.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing out here during this huge storm?" the very pretty Nurse Joy said as you tried to catch your breath.

"I had a run in with Team Rocket, my Flareon is very hurt." you said as she nodded and placed your pokeballs on a small table and rolled it away.

You sat down on the waiting chairs and looked outside seeing just how bad it was raining and sighed in relief. You were lucky to have gotten here when you did of or you could have easily gotten lost in that. You made sure the things in your bag weren't ruined and sat back as the water from your body began dripping on the floor.

After what seemed like forever the pokeball light went off and you stood up quickly while Nurse Joy strolled back out smiling.

"Is she alright?" you asked as she gave you a sweet smile saying, "She and all your pokemon are fine, but they will need there rest here for the rest of the night."

You sighed in relief smiling as she looked down at your body seeing your clothes clinging to your body. You looked down seeing that it showed off ever curve and crevice and you smiled wider hoping you were catching her attention.

"Come with me, we need to get you out of those cold clothes before you get sick." she said kindly as you nodded following closely behind her.

She brought you to a back room and went into a draw pulling out some clothes as you took them from her. She left the room to let you change as you stripped off your clothes and put on the dry ones feeling much better. You grabbed your wet clothes and opened the door to see her standing and waiting for you.

"I'll take these clothes and dry them for you." she said cutely as you nodded watching her walk off with a skip in her step.

You smiled lightly, this was your chance with Nurse Joy, it was perfect! You were alone during a storm, and there was a low chance anyone would be even out during the nighttime anyway. You heard footsteps and saw Nurse Joy walk back in with some delicious looking food as she sat the plate on the counter.

"Since I haven't eaten yet I thought you'd like to eat dinner with me." she said obviously not wanting to eat alone.

"I would love to." you said as you slid over to her and the food smiling.

You both ate chatting with one another about nothing in particular, but you noticed it was getting rather late. You saw her begin to clean up as you got up to help her not wanting her to be doing all the work by herself. You came up behind her and took the tray from her as she let you rest your hands on hers.

"I can't let you do all the work." you purred as you saw a shiver go through her spine making you smirk.

She turned around blushing as your face inched closer to hers and you closed the distance claiming her lips on yours. You turned her around as she landed on her chair as you climbed into her lap straddling her hips. Her hands rested on your hips as your hands traveled over her body feeling all her delicious curves. You lifted your body enough to pull up her dress over her hips while she slid your shirt up so could pull it the rest of the way off. Your hands slid up her dress till the reached her large breasts as you squeezed them lightly earing a soft moan from her.

Her hands reached for your own breasts as she massaged them and tweaked your already erect buds. You pulled the rest of her dress uniform off then her bra quickly followed as you latched yourself onto her left nipple.

"Renii.." she moaned while she grabbed a hold of the pants she had given you and you stood up to pull them all the way off.

You bent down on the floor as she watched you curiously but got the idea once you hooked your fingers onto her soaked panties. She looked around the center a little worried as you put your hands on her legs making her focus to you.

"Don't worry.. No one will come.. Besides us.." you said giving her a perverted smile as she blushed but relaxed.

You opened her legs wider as she scooted closer to you giving you better access to her waiting warmth. Your tongue flickered out teasing her clit as she wiggled lightly moaning so you held her hips in place and slid your tongue over her opening.

"Renii... come on.." she moaned getting a little impatient as you giggled lightly at her frustrated face.

You instantly plunged your tongue inside her as she cried out in surprised and grabbed onto your head bucking unexpectedly. You started pumping it in and out of her as she moaned your name and putting one of her legs over your shoulder for support. Her body was bucking and arching to your tongue as you swirled it inside her while her fingers tightened there grip on your head.

"Faster Renii." she groaned as you looked up seeing her eyes closed with her head tilted to the side in pleasure.

You did as she asked picking up your pace as she cried out bobbing to your rhythm making her breasts bounce all over the place. She began panting as her legs began to shake lightly knowing she was almost to her peak. You used one of your hands and began rolling her clit between your fingers as she yelled your name coming into your mouth. You began lapping up her juices as she slumped back in the chair catching her breath.

Once she was all clean you looked up smiling as she smiled wider standing up from her spot. She pushed you back so you hit her front counter and grabbed onto your panties to show your dripping opening begging for pleasure. One of her delicate and slender fingers pushed its way inside you as you moaned leaning back more into the counter.

"Oh more..." you moaned as said arching towards her.

Her mouth latched onto your left nipple as she began sucking it roughly earing a cry of pleasure from you. Another finger was inserted inside you as she spread them wide while you felt your walls stretch.

"Uh.. Yes..." you said rolling your head back while a third was swiftly pushed inside you.

She kneeled down as you felt her warm tongue roll along your clit making you gasp in surprise and bucked towards her. You began arching and moaning to her quickening pace making your knot tighten till it felt like it was ready to burst.

"OH JOY!" you screamed coming onto her fingers as you grabbed the table to keep yourself from falling to the floor in a puddle.

You began getting your breath back as you looked towards her with glazed over eyes and she smiled at you.

"You know.. I'm kind of glad for this storm." she said leaning beside you as you smiled saying, "Me too."

* * *

Me: Well that's all! I'll be working on Tenten next for the Naruto Lemon Series so look out for that. Oh and don't forget to review ^^


End file.
